The help
by andyg2525
Summary: A.U. Tommy is stuck in the amber ,and Hayley has to called some one of his past to help and an old friends come with
1. Chapter 1

I do not own power rangers saban does. I had this running in my head for while,I just didn't know how you would like, so I'll give it a try please review

please read its revamped after so long of not writeing

summary: AU this is during the time that Tommy is frozen in the amber ,and Hayley's tried everything she could,and calls on a old friend of Tommy's to come and help.

Falcon Drive

Reefside ,CA

Tommy's basement

"Where,where the hell is it? I can't find it, Haley was saying out when three kids were coming down the stairs .

The one in a red t-shirt blue jeans Conner McKnight says. "Hayley whatcha doing."

Hayley looks up to see all of the dino thunder power rangers with a huff coming out of her lips ,and says" ah hi guys I was just looking for Tommy's personal phone book ".

One in yellow t-shirt, black pants Kira Ford says," ah why you do need it?" looking at Hayley.

Haley looks at Kira,and says "Well I have been looking for it because I need help , I was going to call someone who knows more about this stuff than me".

One in blue t- shirt and blue shorts Ethan James says" who are you goig to call?" looking at Hayley.

Hayley says "William Cranston".

All the kids look at at Hayley with confusion.

"He is the only other person I know that knows more about this stuff than I do,"Hayley said.

"I'll get it from my room,"Kira said.

All Hayley could only say is "why do you have it Kira?"

Kira says looking down at the floor" I was go to call Trini and tell her."

Hayley stands up ,and walks over to her and says "Kira while putting a hand on her shoulder ,"You know that Tommy doesn't want them involved, as your guardian he wouldn't want that, you know that ?"

Kira looks at Hayley and says"I know but I just, just..."

Hayley says. "I know I do to ,but he made us promise not to."

Kira says." I know but I think they deserved to know Hayley."

Hayley say while going back to the computer looking for her phone says,"Please go get it for me so I can call Willam."

Kira shacks her head ,and takes off for her room to get his phone and Ethan looked at Hayley. Hayley looks at them ,and says." I know guys but this is finally getting to her she misses her father."

Kira comes down the stairs in tears ,and "Yes I miss him I can't loose him."

Conner goes to her and gives her a hug, kisses her head ,and says, "It will be right sweaty it will be alright we'll get him back Kira I promise."

Kira looks at him,and says, Do you promise."

Ethan walks over to them ,and puts a hand on her shoulder ,and says,"We promise Kira."

Kira gives Ethan a smile ,when her tears stop,and says"thanks guys I needed that."

After a minute, Kira gives Hayley the phone book, with all of his friends names and numbers in a few minutes of looking for Billy's number she found it,and started calling after two rings someone picked up ,and says," Hello Cranston industries how may I help you?"

Hayley says," Yes can I speak with William Cranton please?"

The receptionist says,"Just a few minutes please."

While waiting for Billy to pick up the phone their was monster attack down town so Hayley sent the rangers to take care of a minutes the receptionist came back on the line says," Mr. Cranton in a meeting right now can I give him message."

Hayley say,"Please tell him I'm a very close friend and I need his help, and he can call me at 555-4532."

The receptionist says, Who is this?"

Hayley freezes at the question,and says "I was a friend from grad school, Who is this?"

The receptionist says," I was a friend as well ,my name is Katherine Cranston."

Hayley says," Katherine ,Katherine as in Katherine Hillard?"

Kat says," yes that would be me."

Hayley says" Ah he's going to really mad at but, Katherine Falcon Down."

Kat hears Falcon Down ,and she was getting tears in her eyes,"Falcon Down? Who is this?

Halley says " please have billy call me its really important", and hangs up the phone.

While that was happening the meeting was of them were walking out ,someone had saw tears in Kat eyes,and went to give her hug ,and asked what was going on. All Kat could say looking at the person was," Tommy."

The person she was looking at,Tanya Park froze at the name and said," Tommy ,Tommy our Tommy. What happened Kat?"

All Kat could get out was Falcon Down. It took a few seconds to understand what she had another person came out seeing the looks on their faces ,and asked ,"Whats wrong?"

They didn't respond,they couldn't they were in shock .

Then Billy came out seeing the same thing at his wife ,and asked Kat,"Whats wrong?"

All Kat could say was Falcon Down,Billy was shocked to hear those word ,so was the other person,when she heard those words she fainted.

Kat looked at Billy with her cat eyes,and Billy stepped back into Jason. Jason looked at Billy then at Kat and saw her eyes and also steppped back afaid ,and says what happened.

Kat says " someone called named Hayley need to talked to Billy,I told her he was in a meeting, the lady said "Falcon Down,I asked who this was ,and how she knew,and she hung up.

Billy sits down ,and puts his head in his hands. Everyone is looking at Billy ,and Kim.

Jason says " Billy whats going on", in his leader voice.

Kat says " Billy" looking at him.

Billy says " Tommy is alive." Everyone is looking at him with shock.

Adam come over his shock first and says " what do you mean he is alive Billy,he can't be Lightspeed couldn't find him,

Billy shacks his head no,and says Tommy's alive he told Carter to tell us hes dead.

Rocky finally says "why would he do that Billy, he wouldn't were his buddies ,family he wouldn't.

Trini who looking at Kim and stands up walking over to the others ,and says " He is I've seen him,talked to him."

Everyone says "WHAT,WHEN, HOW ,WHERE"toTrini.

Trini looks at Billy and shacks her head yes ,Billy shacks his head no, this goes back and forth for about a minute,and Finally Jason says "What are you two talking about spill it now." in his leader voice

looking at his wife.

Trini looks at her husband those same eyes Kat was giving Billy a few minutes ago,and Jason was going to step back ,but didn't, Trini realised this and looked at Billy with those eyes and Billy says " Fine about two years ago, when Trini and I went on that business trip in L.A,

Please review and tell me if there needs to be some fixing so I can and repost

til next time.


	2. Ch 2 Two years ago

TWO YEARS AGO

coming off the plane at bagage claim. Billy was getting their luggage and talking to Trini,and he bumps into some ,and says "Sorry my bad ." and looks to see who he bumped into,he looks up ,and he looked at him for a few monutes and finaly says "TOMMY is that you",Trini looks up at Billy and says thats not funny Billy with her stern voice ,because she had his back to her.

Tommy looks at Billy and,says "y... ya ,yes its me Billy."

Trini freeses at the voice she heard ,and leaned to the right to get a good look at the a few minutes she can see the person beeing Tommy because none of them have saw him with short hair except for Jason.

Tommy sees trini lean to the right ,and says " Hi Trini." Then she faints. Some of the people that were around hear a thump and looks where thr sound came from. Billy is still shocked to see Tommy,when hears the thump,he looks down at Trini then at Tommy,and Fimally says "Trini,Trini"'While tapping her face to get her to come around. While all this happening a red head is coming to see what all the comosion is about ,and says Tommy there you are have you been waiting a long time." then looks at the person on the floor and the person who was looking at the girl on the floor.

Hayley says" what happened Tommy?" Tommy looks at her and says" I...I ran into some old friends,and she fainted." Hayley just shackes her head,and says " DAMM."

Trini stures a littles and opens her eyes and looks around and sees Tommy,and says " Tommy is is that you." Tommy shacks his head yes ,and says 'yes Trini its me." Trini blinks a few times ,because she thinks she is dreaming, she stands up and pintches herself to make sure she isn't ,then she looks at Tommy, then all of a sudden she slaps him.

Tommy grabs his right side of his face to cover the slap, and looks at Trini,before he can say anything,Billy punches him in the jaw, and he goes down.

Securtiy comes and starts to put Trini and Billy in handscuffs,but Tommy says " No don't do that I'm not pressing charges."

In the main securty office watching all the securty cameras waiting for his friends because he is waiting for them, he looks up to see his friend Tommy get his bags ,then all of sudden his partner Dustin come over, and says is that your friend Billy. Zack looks at the camera and he sees everything that happened,and ran down to see it could be settled.

By the time Zack got there, he heard Tommy say " No don't do that I'm not pressing charges." Zack walks over to Tommy, is everything ok Tommy,Zack asked. Billy heard his voice and said "Zack is that you."

Zack says " ah hi Billy how are you." Billy says fine ,great ,you." Zack says great,you.'

One of the secutrty guards came over to see what their head of securty needed help and sees Tommy,and says " hay Tomm hows it going." Tommy looks over to see T.J,and says " fine just fine.'

T.J. Asked Zack what was going on ,and how he new this man and girls . Zack and Tommy tells them who are ,and the sisituation is taken care of.

Few hours later everyone was at his house ,and told Billy and Trini everything that happened,and to have them promice to not to say anything to anyone.

END OF FLASH BACK

Jason and rest are looking at them surprised and mad and ,then all of a sudden they hear Kim starting to wake up. She looks at everyone and asked,"what what happened?"

please review

andyg2525


	3. Ch 3 Kim's dream

Chapter two

The few hours later Billy ,and everyone else were watching Kim to see if she was ok ,on the way to reefside.

**Kim's dream**

Kim was walking in Angle Grove park looking everywhere. Kim was wearing a pink sundress ,and white boots,all of a sudden she was at her ,and Tommy's spot. Kim hears a voice say "Kim is that you/"

she turns around to see Tommy dressed in white from head to toe, like angle.

Kim says "Tommy is that you ?"

Tommy says " Hey beautiful long time no see."

Kim faints,Tommy catches her before she can hit the ground,and says "It's time wake up beautiful."while caressing her left cheek with his right hand.

Kim's eyes flutter open ,and says "Tommy is that you?"

Tommy says "in the flesh."

Kim is in his arms hugging for dear life, and kisses him so passionately ,and says "Tommy I missed you please don't leave me ever,ever again."

Kim looks around ,and says "where are we?" seeing the falcon,and crane flying above them.

Tommy says "We're in the spirit realm, I know why I'm here ,but why you?"

Kim says " Why are you here Tommy?"

Tommy says looking down at the water "I'm trapped,and I'm dieing."

Kim covers her mouth with both hands,and falls to her knees crying.

Tommy goes to her ,and give her a hug,and says "Kim ,Kim please look at me."

Kim looks at Tommy ,And says " no no you can't die I need you,I love."

Tommy says "I love you too I will always." and floats away into thin air.

**END OF DREAM**

Kim wakes up with a jump in the truck pulling into Hayley's cyber cafe,and asked "What are we doing here?"

Trini says"Kim your awake.",giving her a hug,"We were worried about you."

Kim says "What are we doing here?"

Jason says "This is the place we're suppose to meet this Hayley person.

Kim says "Hayley Cyber cafe?"

Everyone just shrugs their shoulders,and walks into Hayley's, While walking in they can see computers ,some tables,and in the far left a stage. Right in front of them was counter with a man in white t-shirt,cleaning the top of it.

The group walks up to the counterr,and Billy says is their a Hayley Zictor here.

The waiter says ya just minute,let me go get her. The waiter go into the back to see if she is there.

**IN THE BACK OFFICE**

Hayley was looking over some scans she did on Tommy to see why nothing is working to free him.

The waiter walks in and says "Hey Hayley Their a group the people in front looking for you."

Hayley says "Trent did they says who they were?"

Trent says "No ,but they look important."

Hayley says " Ok Trent give me a minute then I'll be there, offer them something to eat and drink."

Trent says "Ok see ya ,wait did you find anything for Dr. O?"

Hayley says "ya but I don't know maybe I'm missing something,the calculations are right, its like his just doesn't want to come back."

Trent looks at her ,and says" ok see ya out there."

Hayley walks out to the front counter to see who is asking about she looks at the group,and say "Yes I'm Hayley what can I do for you?"

Billy looks at her ,and says " Hayley I'm Billy Cranston we talked on the phone." while giving her a handshake.

Hayley says" Sorry please sit down ,do any of you want anything?"

Jason says "No but thanks Billy said that you know where Tommy at ,can we see him?"

Hayley looks down at the floor about to speak ,when Kim says "Please we need to see him?"

Hayley says "Please sit down ,ans I"ll explain ."

After bout an hour of explaining the whole situation to the group, some of the group was angry at Tommy for keeping this from them ,and liying about his death.

Kim says with tears running down her face" Can we please go see T...Tommy?"

Hayley says "Yes just let me tell Trent that I'm going ,and have him close up for me then we will go."

AN well finally this is chapter 2 let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Saban owns power rangers

Chapter 4

On the way to Tommy's place Billy and Trini had rode with Hayley so she could get them up to date on Tommy.

Billy asked " Tell me again how did this happen,who did this.

Hayley said" Well there is this new ranger ,a white ranger , Conner was scanning for a Dino eggs that we were tracking, we sent him to the industrial district, and he found it, he was going to get ,but he was called back to help the others because mesogog had sent down a monster, and Kira had already been knocked down and demorphed ,so Ethan had called him in ,Conner came seen that Kira was down ,went to another level in his powers called super Dino mode,and beat the monster,then you know it grew, by that time Tommy got there to see Kira slowly come to, and had sent for megazord,they defeated it, came back to the command center. Conner says" Dam I forgot the scanner at the site." Tommy said he would get ,went there saw the white ranger ,fought him tried to called , said he knew who was the white ranger is ,but never said ,and now we're trying to get him out.

Billy and Trini were shacking there heads in denile ,they couldn't believe this was happening now.

Trini says" Man why ,why Tommy he always has this shit happening to him."

Billy says " You said this had happened three weeks ago right."

Hayley shacks her head yes.

Billy says " then why are just finding out know."

Hayley says "After you guys left he made me and Kira promise to not to get any ,and his exact words

any of you involved in this."

Trini shacks her head,and says " That's just Tommy for you he has to do this shit by him self always don't you think he would learn DAM IT ."

JASON'S TRUCK

Jason was driving following Hayley ,he was fuming just thinking the same thing that Trini was saying.

Kim was in her own world again just thinking ,praying ,hoping that Tommy was going to make ,so she could finely tell him that he's got a kid.

Kat was thinking too,she was thinking,and looking at Kim,and says your thinking about Tommy again aren't you."

Kim shacks her head yes and starts to cry again.

Kat gives her a hug,and says "It going to be alright , he'll make it, it's Tommy here he'll be just fine."

Kim shacks her head no,and says " I saw him when I was sleeping."

Kat has a shocked look on her face,and " What ,how ."

By this time Jason had heard what the girls were talking about ,and says how is that possible Kim.

Kim says " I don;t know we were at the park ,he came to me ,he told me he felt himself dying ,I said you can't be , I love you ,then he just disappeared.

Jason looks at the girls in the mirror,with a shocked look on his face.

They were all pulling up to Tommy's house and Kim,Kat ,and Jason say together" WOW amazing."

Kim says " this is Tommy's place ,its just like we wanted,its perfect."

Jason and Kat look at her with an excited looks on their faces.

Jason says while laughing " Ya I know he told me what his and yours dream house would be."

The girls were looking at him with funny looks on their faces ,and they got out of the vehicles ,walked up to the porch.

Hayley was going to open the door ,but a girl in yellow came out looking at everyone ,and spotted Trini,and started to cry.

Trini stepped over and gave the girl in yellow a hug ,and said " It's going to be alright Kira shh."

Everyone except Billy were looking at Trini with confusion on their faces,wondering why Trini would be comforting this girl.

Billy said " This is Kira, Tommy's daughter."Billy goes over to give Kira a hug too.

Everyone had complete shocked looks on their faces,especially Kim.

Kim was thinking Tommy has a kid,a teenager,a girl ,how when , who's her mother.

Billy introduces everyone to Kira ,by the time he get to Kim ,Kira gets a asperated breath ,because she finally get to meet her fathers one true love.

Kira says "It ni nice to finally meet you,all of you."

Hayley escorts everyone into the command center.

Jason being Jason,says" Man I just knew Tommy would have a command center of his own some where, this is awesome".

Hayley says "Why thank you we did this because of the enemy we are facing as of right know."

Jason says "Let me guess you did all of this not Tommy right Hayley?"

While all of this is going on Billy,Trini went to the computers to all the scans Hayley has been doing on Tommy,Kira went straight to a amber block that is in the back,and was looking at with tears in her eyes.

Kim had saw Kira looking at this big block and went to go get a better look at ,she get close enough she sees a black ranger suit in it, and gasp at it behind Kira.

Kira jumps a little because of Kim,and says " Ah you scared me Kim."

Kira looking at Kim waiting for her to reply,but she doesn't.

After a few seconds of nothing ,Kim says " Is that Tommy in their."

Kira looks at Kim ,and shacks her head yes.

Kim falls to the ground ,and starts to cry again.

Jason sees all this and rushes over to Kim,and ask whats is wrong,all Kim can do is look up at the amber block. Jason look at her direction,and sees this ranger suit in this amber block.

Everyone else is watching all this,and Billy is putting all this together in his head,before he can say anything.

Hayley says " Yes that is Tommy in their, that is what the problem is he is stuck in their ,he is alive in their ,and I don't know how to get him out of their, That is why I called you."

Please review


End file.
